


pancakes with a side of vampire

by mysoulrunswithwolves



Series: love-bites and legwarmers [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drama, M/M, and feelings, angst all over the place and, more mild smut, oikawa flips a pancake, suga is confused about a lot of things in this chapter, wood shavings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulrunswithwolves/pseuds/mysoulrunswithwolves
Summary: “Oikawa, I am personally offended by the fact that you’re a morning person.” Akaashi growls, sipping at his coffee. Koushi reaches over and rubs a soothing hand up and down his back. Iwaizumi sits down at the place across from them. “Trust me when I say, that it’s worse when he bursts into your room at some unholy hour to proclaim his love for the sun or, heaven forbid, that horrible Good Morning song from Singing in the Rain.”alternatively: everyone hates Oikawa, what else is new(this is part of a series that is intended to be read in order!)today in love-bites and legwarmers: too many wood shavings, drama with Daichi, and Suga's struggles with feelings





	

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter was harder to write that the others, mostly becasue when my characters don't know what they want, i don't know what they want, and then I have a hard time writing.  
> but it's done now, enjoy!
> 
> Thanks for all of the support so far! <3

Koushi wakes slowly, eyes drifting open and closed a few times, adjusting to the morning sun streaming through the window. He becomes aware of things slowly at first, how he’s tangled in sheets that are sinfully soft is the first thing he notices. He sighs, relaxing into the pillows and feeling what must be late morning sun warm him. He feels the bed shift behind him as someone moves. A hand winds its way around his waist and he’s slowly pulled against a warm, solid chest. Koushi rolls over, half expecting to find that Daichi has wormed his way into his bed again, but instead comes eye to eye with Akaashi, who is awake and staring at him with a soft look in his eyes.

The previous night comes back to him in a rush, and Koushi feels several emotions at once, guilt, excitement and shock at what he’s done. He pushes everything aside except for the excitement and the lingering warmth left over from the night before. He blushes slightly at the look in Akaashi’s eye.

“Hey,” Akaashi says, sliding his hand slowly up and under Koushi’s sweater, his hand making a lazy trail of fire up the skin of Koushi’s back.

Koushi sighs in contentment, letting his eyes drift shut as Akaashi rubs slow circles on his back. Distantly he can hear noises coming from the kitchen, reminding him that he can’t really remember the last time he ate. “Food.”

Akaashi lets out a quiet laugh. “Alright, come on.” He pulls Koushi out of bed with him, laughing when his foot gets tangled in a sheet and they both end up in a sprawling heap on the floor.

“Owww,” Koushi says, laughing as he rubs at his shin from where he lays halfway over the top of Akaashi. He rolls off of him, finding his way to his feet before bending down to help Akaashi drag himself off the floor. “We’re a disaster,” He says, laughing as Akaashi drapes himself over his shoulders. “You’d think we’d be more graceful as dancers.”

“You _know_ I don’t do mornings Koushi.” Akaashi grumbles as they stumble out of his room and down the hall towards the kitchen. “If it were up to me we’d still be in bed, but _someone_ needs _food_.”

“We can’t all live primarily on blood.” Koushi says, laughing lightly.

When they walk into the kitchen, they’re greeted by the sight of Oikawa, wearing nothing but bright purple boxers with lime green alien heads on them, making breakfast. Even this early in the morning, his hair falls in perfectly tousled waves.

“Good morning~!” Oikawa says cheerily, flipping a pancake.

“Nothing from you until coffee,” Says Iwaizumi, materializing into the middle of the room.

Kuroo appears from the basement with a very sleepy Kenma curled in his arms, and walks over to the couch to gently deposit Kenma into the corner, draping a blanket over his curled up form. Koushi watches as Kuroo walks over to the coffee pot and fills one of the largest mugs he’s ever seen full of coffee, before bringing it over and placing it into Kenma’s waiting hands. Akaashi appears at Koushi’s side with two mugs of coffee and hands one to Koushi before motioning him to sit at the table.

“So how was everybody’s night??” Oikawa says, pouring more batter onto the griddle.

“Oikawa, I am _personally offended_ by the fact that you’re a morning person.” Akaashi growls, sipping at his coffee. Koushi reaches over and rubs a soothing hand up and down his back.

Iwaizumi sits down at the place across from them. “Trust me when I say, that it’s worse when he bursts into your room at some unholy hour to proclaim his love for the sun or, _heaven forbid,_ that horrible Good Morning song from _Singing in the Rain_.”

“Oh I love that song!” Koushi says, smiling widely. He looks up from his mug and into the faces of three glowering vampires.

“Dude,” Says Kuroo. “Feel the room.”

Bokuto chooses this moment to burst through the door, obviously just returned from a morning run. He’s wearing a _blinding_ neon yellow shirt, black shorts, and long black leggings. In his arms is a stack of mail. “GOOD MORNING EVERYONE,” He yells. Akaashi reaches up and rips the earbuds out of his ears. “Oh sorry, was I yelling again?” He receives four glares in response, but remains largely unaffected by this as he continues speaking, seemingly unaware that everyone except Oikawa wishes he would drop dead on the spot. “Iwaizumi you have a magazine in the mail.”

Iwaizumi grunts, holding out a hand for it. As Bokuto passes it between Koushi and Akaashi to Iwaizumi, Koushi reads the title of the magazine, _Artisanal Woodcarving Weekly_. “I didn’t know you carved wood.” Koushi says, holding back a laugh. “Isn’t that a bit dangerous for you, you know, _considering_?” All he receives in response to this are six blank stares, as everyone in the room turns to look at him. “What if you accidently stabbed yourself with a large splinter of wood?” They’re still staring blankly, and Koushi begins to be concerned.

“I’m not sure what you’re implying.” Kuroo says from where he’s leaning against the counter next to Oikawa.

“Because you’re all vampires and like, _generally_ wooden stakes are deadly to you?” Koushi says, incredulity coloring his tone.

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard,” Kenma says from the couch, only his eyes visible behind his mug as he glares in the general vicinity of the kitchen.

Bokuto looks up from where he’s stretching on the floor. “I mean, I’m not a vampire.”

“Yet,” Kuroo says. Koushi watches as Bokuto and Kuroo share a silent conversation that involves a lot of winking on Kuroo’s part, and a lot of silent _bro_ being mouthed by them both. It’s alarming.

Koushi sits and stares at his hands, feeling a little numb after everything he’s seen so far this morning. Almost in perfect synchronization, Kuroo, Kenma, Akaashi and Iwaizumi all raise their mugs and take a long sip of their coffee.

Oikawa flips a pancake.

Iwaizumi lifts his woodcarving magazine and opens it, only to have wood shavings spill out from between the pages and dust the top of the table, his coffee, and his legs in a thin layer of shavings and several things happen at once.

Bokuto breaks out into the loudest round of laughing Koushi thinks he’s ever heard from a single person.

Kuroo snorts into his coffee.

Akaashi hides his face in his hands, shoulders shaking.

Kenma yawns.

Oikawa flips a pancake.

Iwaizumi _explodes_. “These _idiots_ ,” he says, voice quivering in suppressed rage. “What the hell? Like, I have plenty of wood shavings from my _own carvings_ and these motherfuckers think it’s okay to _send me more_ like, I don’t need any more damn _wood shavings_ in my life.”

Koushi giggles as Oikawa sets a plate of pancakes in the middle of the table with a sunny “Breakfast is ready~!”

Iwaizumi’s head thumps onto the table, already done with this day.

 

Koushi doesn’t start to feel guilty again about staying over at Akaashi’s until about an hour after breakfast. They’re both curled up on the couch together next to Kenma, who still hasn’t emerged from under his blankets, and watching movies, enjoying their time away from the dance studios. “I should get home soon,” he says, shifting to get up from the couch.

Akaashi wraps his arms and legs around him, holding him captive against his chest. “How about not.”

“Daichi is going to be so worried,” Koushi says, hedging and biting his lip anxiously.

“But where do you want to be right now?” Akaashi asks. “Home, or snuggled up with me and Kenma?”

Koushi hesitates, and Akaashi fills his hesitation with a compromise. “If you stay here with me today, I’ll take you home first thing tomorrow.”

Koushi sighs and nods, snuggling closer into Akaashi. Koushi really is quite tired, and it would be so nice to spend a day not really doing anything. He honestly can’t remember the last time he was able to just stay inside and relax without like, feeding someone or having to do extra studio time.

It begins to rain softly.

At some point, Kenma comes out from underneath his blankets and worms his way in between them, which makes Akaashi huff and drag the three of them down into Kenma’s warm and dark room, movies forgotten, where they curl up on either side of Koushi.

They lay there, tangled up and dozing for an amount of time that Koushi can’t name, but that feels quite long. He’s convinced that they would have stayed there through the night, had Kuroo not materialized in the room and started ranting about what to be for Halloween.

“Like I kinda wanted to be a cat, but if Oikawa does the _Chat Noir_ thing then like, I have to find something else and nothing else is sexy enough for me.” Kuroo says, giving absolutely no context for this outburst.

“Aren’t you the one who suggested he be _Chat Noir_ in the first place?” Akaashi asks blearily.

“That’s beside the point,” Kuroo pouts. “Kenma, be a naughty nurse with me.”

“What?” Sputters Koushi, so confused as to why this conversation is even happening.

Kenma, for his part, continues to pretend he’s asleep. He’s still stroking the back of Koushi’s hand where they’re entwined under the blankets.

“You’re such an asshole Kenma.” Kuroo says as he flops down across the foot of the bed. “I can see your hand moving, I know you’re awake.”

“Are you sure Oikawa is even doing that?” Akaashi asks, poking Kuroo in the ribs with one of his toes.

Kuroo huffs, looking up at the ceiling. “No.”

“Maybe you should go ask him then.”

Kuroo pulls his phone out of his pocket and taps at the screen. Koushi, along with Akaashi and Kenma, hisses at the brightness of the screen in the dark room.

Kenma glares at Kuroo’s sprawled from. “Kuro what are you do—”

“You rang~?” Oikawa materializes into the room, still wearing nothing but the alien head boxers from earlier this morning.

“Yo, what are you going to be for Halloween.” Kuroo says, ignoring the groans from Akaashi and Kenma.

Koushi is still very confused by everything that is happening.

Oikawa shrugs. “I don’t know, why?”

“Are you going to be something cat related?”

“Nah, I have an idea for a costume that I think Iwa-chan will finally go along with.” Oikawa says, a mischievous look on his face. “Cats are not involved.”

“ _Awesome_. Thanks bro.”

“Couldn’t you have had this conversation somewhere else like, _upstairs_?” Kenma hisses, in the kind of tone that Koushi has nightmares about.

Kuroo and Oikawa vanish without further protest.

 

They only move, hours later, when Koushi mentions that he needs more food. As Koushi stumbles up the stairs and into the kitchen, he walks in on what looks like Oikawa making more food, but quickly realizes is in fact Oikawa kissing Iwaizumi against the counter. He does however, smell food so he moves into the kitchen, looking around until he sees a pot of curry simmering on the stove. Grabbing a bowl from one of the cupboards, he awkwardly reaches around them to get some rice.

“You need something to top that?” Oikawa asks, looking in the direction of Koushi’s ass.

“Excuse me?” Koushi asks, almost affronted but also strangely flattered?

“Excuse you?” Iwaizumi says, actually affronted.

“For the rice.” Oikawa says, flashing Koushi a peace sign and winking.

Iwaizumi and Koushi both stare at him blankly, mouths agape. Koushi recovers first, continues to scoop rice into his bowl, then moves over to the curry. He hears Iwaizumi mutter something under his breath as Koushi ladles curry into his bowl. By the time he’s sitting at the table and eating, Oikawa has somehow been flipped around by Iwaizumi and is now perched on the counter with his legs wrapped around Iwaizumi’s waist, kissing again.

Koushi eats quickly, realizing that they aren’t going to stop anytime soon.

 

When Koushi finally works up the nerve to dig though his clothes on Akaashi’s floor and check his phone late that night, he has fifteen texts and seven missed calls.

All from Daichi.

“Shit,” He mutters under his breath, trying to figure out what to say. He finally shoots off a quick _I’m fine be back tomorrow morning_ before turning it off and plugging it into a nearby power chord.

“What’s the matter?” Akaashi wraps his arms around Koushi from behind, rests his head on Koushi’s shoulder.

“Nothing that can’t be fixed tomorrow.” He replies, pressing back into Akaashi.

“I’m so glad I’ve gotten to have you all weekend,” Akaashi says, nuzzling into his neck. “It’s been nice.”

“Like we don’t already see enough of each other in our dance classes.”

“I could see you every day for a century and it wouldn’t be enough.”

Koushi isn’t used to people wanting him. Needing him, yes. Needing his blood, needing his insight, but Koushi can’t remember the last time he felt wanted by anyone other than his parents. It’s new and nice and Koushi isn’t quite sure if he believes it yet.

He thinks about how Daichi may be starting to want him, thinks how maybe this time, for once, Daichi is too late. He doesn’t know why the thought of Daichi not just needing him, but wanting him, makes him nervous.

“Yes, but would you _want_ me for a century?” The words are out of his mouth before he can stop himself. Behind him, Akaashi stills.

“What a silly question.” Akaashi says, nuzzling into his neck. “Of course I would.”

“I don’t think I believe you.”

“Well, then let me show you how much I _want_ you.”

Akaashi turns him around, pulls Koushi into him until they’re kissing, pushing until Koushi’s under him, pressing him into those soft sheets again. Presses in until all he can see is Akaashi, until he can feel him on every inch of his skin, in every shudder of his breath.

He lets Akaashi fill every sense, fill _every_ part of him until he forgets where and when he is and the only thing he knows is the way Akaashi fits with him. The way their bodies fit together like pieces that aren’t meant to be apart.

Koushi feels like he could kiss Akaashi for years without getting bored, feels like the way Akaashi _breathes_ is fascinating. Koushi feels like Akaashi’s clothes are in his way. He makes quick work of Akaashi’s sweater, only breaking the kiss to pull it over his head before throwing the sweater aside and pulling him back down, the few seconds they were apart too long.

Akaashi’s hands slide up his waist, along his ribs, dragging his sweater up along with his hands. Akaashi breaks the kiss, moves down to kiss a line up Koushi’s stomach, lingering in spots that elicit a moan from Koushi when he presses his mouth to them. Koushi yanks his sweater off before reaching down to tangle his hands into Akaashi’s dark curls, tugging on them to bring his lips back to Koushi’s.

Akaashi ignores him, tracing a line of fire up his torso so slowly that Koushi feels like he’s burning from the inside out with a _need_ for Akaashi so strong it dominates every other thing. “Keiji,” he whispers as Akaashi lingers at his collarbone, fangs scraping gently along the sharp line of bone visible beneath his skin. “I need you.”

In response, Akaashi moves up his neck, hot, open-mouthed kisses trailing up Koushi’s jawline. He gasps as Akaashi settles over him, pressing his full weight onto him. Koushi squeezes his thighs around Akaashi’s waist, fitting there like the dip in his waist was made to fit Koushi’s legs.

Koushi doesn’t really pay attention to how Akaashi gets the rest of their clothes off, only pays attention to the way his lips move on his, the way Akaashi moans when Koushi moves a hand between them and grips him. Koushi wants to feel every part of Akaashi against him, wants to feel how it is to be wanted instead of needed.

Koushi is happy to let Akaashi prove his point.

It isn’t until Akaashi slides into him, warm and hot, filling him and making him feel complete for the first time in his life that Koushi realizes he doesn’t know how he’s lived without him. Doesn’t realize what it is exactly that he’s been missing until he feels Akaashi moving inside him, showing Koushi what it means to have someone so fascinated by you that every part of you is precious to them.

He sees it in the way that Akaashi looks at him, holds his gaze with those blue-grey eyes that Koushi can’t look away from. He feels it in the way Akaashi tangles their hands together above his head, the way he can’t seem to stop pulling Akaashi in to kiss again and again. He hears it in the way Akaashi mutters his name, a breathless whisper of “ _Kou-chan_ ” in the darkness, against his ear, making shivers run down his spine.

He knows it in the way that Akaashi chases him over the edge, pulling away just enough to look into Koushi’s eyes as they both tumble, and Koushi has never been more connected to a person. Never felt this close, this wanted, this special.

Koushi could get used to the way Akaashi makes him feel.

 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I need to deal with this on my own.”

“Okay, well, text me if you need me to come and get you.”

“Thanks. I’ll be okay though, I think.”

Koushi gets out of Akaashi’s car, waves goodbye to him, before walking into the house. He still has the warm glow left over from their lazy morning in bed, the scent of Akaashi on the sweater he wore home comforting him as he shuts the front door behind him.

It’s silent for about five seconds, just enough time for Koushi to kick off his shoes on his way to the living room, before five vampires all appear in the living room and start talking to him at once.

“Suga-san!! How was your weekend?!” Noya bounds up to him before anyone can grab him and hold him back, jumping into Koushi’s arms in a typical enthusiastic hug that involves all of Noya’s limbs off the ground and wrapped around Koushi.

“It’s nice to have you back, Suga.” Asahi says softly, running his fingers through his unbound hair.

“Suga-san I asked Yachi-chan out!” Says Yamaguchi, who has appeared just off Koushi’s left elbow, and Koushi tries to respond with his congratulations but Daichi finally speaks from where he’s remained seated on the couch next to Kageyama.

“Suga, where have you been?” Koushi knows it’s just a question, but the tone in Daichi’s voice makes it sound like a declaration of war.

Hinata’s loud footsteps shatter through the silence as he rushes down the stairs, around the corner, and into the living room, catapulting himself onto the couch and halfway into Kageyama’s lap. Koushi peers around Noya—who is still wrapped around him and getting quite heavy, actually—just in time to catch the look of fondness that Kageyama and Hinata give each other.

 _At least that’s been sorted out_ , Koushi thinks.

“Suga-san!” Hinata chirps. “It’s good to have you back!!!”

“Noya,” Koushi starts, pulling his head back to look at the vampire currently wrapped around him like he’s a tree. “My weekend was amazing, thanks for asking.” Noya nods happily, buries his face into Koushi’s neck, content to stay where he is. Koushi moves over and sits in one of the armchairs, Noya still wrapped around him.

He looks over at Yamaguchi. “Yamaguchi-kun I am _so proud_ of you.” Yamaguchi beams, shuffling his feet and looking at the ground, a happy flush just barely visible under his smattering of freckles.

With a deep breath, he looks at Daichi, who’s current expression is giving Kageyama’s worst scowl a run for its money. “I’m sorry I’m back later than I said I would be.” Koushi braces for what comes next.

“ _Later_?” Daichi’s voice is the kind of quiet that it only reaches when he’s gone from angry to furious in a matter of seconds. “Suga, you said you would be home almost _two days ago_.”

Yamaguchi vanishes, definitely not made to handle this kind of confrontation. Koushi doesn’t blame him. Hinata scoots away from Daichi on the couch, curling up into Kageyama in an effort to put as much distance from himself and Daichi as possible. Kageyama wraps his arms around Hinata, shielding him from whatever he thinks is coming next.

Asahi runs his hands through his hair, pulls slightly on the strands with worry.

“You knew I was with Akaashi. I wasn’t in any danger, it’s fine, Dai.”

“Suga, it’s not fine.” Daichi stands up, starts to pace around the room. “What do you think would happen if you got hurt or, _heaven forbid_ , taken by another coven?”

It’s just now dawning on Koushi that he never, _explicitly_ told Daichi that Akaashi was a vampire. He gets the feeling that now isn’t really the time to mention it. “I imagine that you’d find a new familiar.”

The room around Koushi seems to freeze, suspended for a moment in time. It’s just long enough for Koushi to realize what he just said, what he just implied, and regret it.

Kageyama looks up slowly from the orange curls on Hinata’s head, eyes wide with shock. Hinata’s head snaps towards him, eyes bright with something resembling hurt. Asahi buries his head in his hands with a long sigh, shaking his head back and forth. Nishinoya tightens his grip on Koushi.

Daichi freezes, mid-step. “Is that what you think you are to us? To _me?_ ”

“No. No, of course not.” And Koushi knows, he knows that he means more to them than they ever say, but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t feel used sometimes. Koushi loves each of these boys, loves who they are and loves being around them. Already they’ve been through so much together, between volleyball and then college as all of them followed him, Asahi, and Daichi on to the same university. They’re a family. “You guys are my family.”

The entire room begins to move again.

“Now, if you’re all done worrying about me, a fully grown adult who can make his own decisions, I have some things I need to finish up before classes tomorrow.” Koushi stands up, begins to untangle Noya from around him with minimal protest. Noya places a gentle kiss to the side of his neck before reluctantly letting go. Kageyama bleeds away into shadow as Hinata trudges slowly up the stairs, weariness finally bringing his energy levels down to a more normal level. Asahi reaches out and squeezes Koushi’s wrist softly as he passes, murmuring a soft “I’m glad you’re home,” before vanishing as well. 

Koushi reaches his room, and for the first time in a while it feels empty with just him in it. He turns around to close the door and finds Daichi leaning against the doorframe. “Can I come in?” He asks, his face oddly blank of emotion.

“Of course, Dai.” No sooner does he say the words than he’s in Daichi’s arms, being pressed into the solid warmth that is at once familiar and strange.

“Suga, I hate it when you’re gone.”

Koushi relaxes into the embrace, rests his head against Daichi’s shoulder. “I know you do, but sometimes I need to get out of this house.”

“Why?”

“Sometimes, I think I feel a little stifled by what everyone in this house needs from me.” Koushi can’t believe he’s said it. He didn’t think it would be that easy to say out loud, this feeling that’s been bouncing around in the back of his head for the last few weeks. He feels Daichi stiffen around him, hurries to clarify. “I know you all value me and appreciate me, but I need other friends, Daichi, friends that aren’t a part of this coven.” He pauses, takes a second to translate feeling into words. “I love all of you, there is nowhere else I’d rather be, but this house can’t be my only social interactions. It’s not healthy.”

“But, you have all of your classes with people that aren’t us.” Koushi isn’t looking at his face, but by the tone in Daichi’s voice he knows that he’s got that small crease in between his eyebrows that means he’s confused about something.

“Yes, but that’s _class_ , Dai, and while I love to dance it’s not all I need to be happy, as much as I try and make it enough.” Koushi feels unsettled, like there isn’t enough room for him in his own skin. His heartrate picks up, feels like he needs to move, run, walk, _something._

Daichi remains quiet, takes a breath. “Suga, I don’t think you realize how much I want you.”

Koushi pulls back slightly, looks at Daichi’s face, not registering really what Daichi said, too caught up in the swell of anxiety crashing over him. “I know you guys all depend on me, my steadiness. But sometimes I just need to be with other people.” He says, working his way out of Daichi’s arms to get some distance and _breathe_.

“Did you not just hear what I said, Suga?”

“Daichi, I need other _friends_ , I need people who aren’t—” Koushi is silenced by the sudden weight of Daichi’s lips on his. He can still taste Akaashi in his mouth, can still feel the way Akaashi felt to kiss, and it’s almost too much, until it isn’t. Daichi kisses him and everything inside him stills, calms, like Daichi’s kiss is soothing away his worries and anxiety until all he can feel is the comfort of Daichi’s kiss, the simplicity and security of being cared for by your best friend.

Koushi breathes into the kiss, lips parting, and Daichi sweeps in, tongue sweeping possessively through Koushi’s mouth, erasing all trace of Akaashi. And Koushi would be worried, _should_ be worried about the turn his life is taking, but he can’t take enough breaths between kisses from different vampires to worry too much.

Daichi presses him against the door of his room, snapping it shut with their combined weight against it. Koushi presses back, bites Daichi’s bottom lip softly between his teeth and tugs. Daichi growls, pulls his lips away only to move to Koushi’s neck and start working his way up. Koushi breathes for a second, takes a moment to collect his thoughts and emotions.

“Koushi, I _want you_ , as more than a friend and familiar.” Daichi’s voice is muffled against his skin, but his words cause a shiver of heat to race down his spine, spreading through him and making everything burn. Koushi considers. Thinks about everything he’s had with Akaashi this weekend, how much he needed it, wanted it, but also how much he might actually be starting to care for Daichi.

Koushi takes a breath, weighs his response before he speaks. “Dai, I think I want you too, but I need some time, to know for sure.”

Daichi pulls away from his neck to look into his eyes, his brown eyes warm and soft. “Okay, take your time.” He places one last, lingering kiss against Koushi’s lips. “Just, don’t stay out so long next time, okay?”

Koushi nods, moves away from the door so that he can open it to let Daichi out of his room.

Daichi turns as Koushi starts shutting the door behind him. “Welcome home, Suga.” Daichi smiles broadly, his handsome features standing out and brightening with his smile.

Koushi mirrors the smile, shuts the door, and turns and throws himself onto his bed. _What did I just say to him._ He thinks. He buries his face into a pillow, almost screams into it, thinks better of it and just lays there, face down in his pillows trying not to drown in confusion and emotions.

There are a lot of feelings Koushi doesn’t know what to do with, but one thing he does know, is that he should _definitely_ get out more, if this was how he was going to be welcomed home each time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> next time in love-bites and legwarmers: Brokuto x Kuroo, party planning, and the return of Human Disaster™ Oikawa Tooru
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://mysoulrunswithwolves.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfstar_soul) I'm always down to talk about literally anything


End file.
